The Cook
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: Agron komplain dengan makanan yang ia makan, dan si koki pendek mengira ia akan dipecat. Short Fic, Slash, Nagron.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat di Spartacus: Blood and Sand, _Officialy—_milik **_Steven S. DeKnight_**_,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Spartacus-**

* * *

"Tolong bawa koki yang membuat dessert ini kehadapanku, aku ingin berbicara padanya!" dentingan garpu terdengar kemudian. Pelayan di depannya bingung sebentar, sebelum kembali bertanya pada laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu. Melihat lingkar lengan tuan dengan _tuxedo_ hitam itu, si pelayan tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

"K-kenapa dengan makanannya tuan?"

"Kapas." balas cepat laki-laki itu. Ia menarik serbet di pahanya dan melemparnya ke atas meja, berjejer dengan segelas wine yang hampir tumpah tersenggol.

"M-maaf? Apa maksud—"

"Makanannya seperti kapas! Hambar!"

Pelayan itu melotot, sebelum menunduk dengan cepat, berharap si tuan galak tidak membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Tak kalah cepat ia membalas.

"M-maaf tuan, a-akan aku panggilkan kokinya." Ia kembali menunduk, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan santai terburu-buru.

Pelayan itu mendorong pintu dapur dengan keras, sambil terengah-engah ia memandang setiap staf dan koki di dapur itu.

"Siapa yang membuat dessert yang baru aku bawakan?!" ia berteriak, semua isi dapur memandangnya bersamaan. Seseorang dengan pisau ditangannya menunjuk seorang lainnya, yang bertubuh lebih pendek. Dari awal raut wajahnya sudah terlihat panik, dan makin berkeringat dingin saat rekan kerjanya menunjuknya dengan sebuah pisau.

Koki itu berjalan cepat, tubuh pendeknya terlihat tinggi dengan topi koki putih yang ia pakai. Lingkar topinya basah dengan keringat.

"K-kau di cari customer, ia meminta kau mengahadapnya." kata menghadapnya yang pelayan itu katakan semakin membuat kaki-kakinya gemetaran. Seolah yang akan ia hadapi adalah orang penting, yang bisa memecatnya dengan sebuah pesan singkat di atas tisu dimeja makan.

Oh ia lupa, restoran tempat ia bekerja memang berisi orang-orang penting, dan ya, ia bisa dipecat saat ia keluar dari pintu dapur.

Ia mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan penuh putus asa ke ruang makan utama. Bunyi dentingan-dentingan pelan piring menyambutnya saat ia mendorong takut pintu dapur. Suhu ruangan yang dingin entah kenapa terasa sangat pengap di hidungnya. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke saat-saat sulit ia melamar kerja di restoran terkenal ini, dan semuanya akan hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena ia lupa memasukan gula pada dessert yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia buat. Rasanya ia akan menangis.

Ia menalan ludah saat melihat dari jauh customer yang komplain itu. Sial, dari cara ia duduk dan raut wajahnya, ia yakin sekali dia adalah orang penting dan kaya. _Tuxedo-_nya terlihat sangat mahal.

Dan wajah kesal laki-laki itu hampir membuatnya menelan lidahnya sendiri.

_Astaga_.

"Tuan?" koki pendek itu menarik topi kokinya, sambil menunduk ia berjalan ke hadapan customer yang komplain itu. Sedikit dari rambut panjang koki itu berjuntaian di depan wajahnya.

Laki-laki yang komplain itu mangalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Memandang tajam penuh kesal pada si koki pendek.

"Kau koki yang membuat dessert ini?" suaranya penuh penekanan bagi telinga si koki. Atau memang suara laki-laki itu seperti itu, berat, tajam, dan penuh penekanan.

"I-iya tuan."

"Tolong jangan mengabaikan orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu!" koki itu tesentak, suara si pelanggan terdengar kencang, dan ia pikir semua orang di ruang makan menatap mereka berdua.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya memandang laki-laki itu, tapi ia kehabisan akal untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena pelanggan itu malah memandangnya lama.

"T-tuan?" si koki menyadarkan pelanggan itu. Si pelanggan menggeleng pelan saat tersadar sebelum kembali memandangnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Siapa namamu?" pelanggan itu bertanya, ia mengambil selembar tisu di bawah gelas wine-nya dan dengan tangan lainnya ia mengambil pulpen di balik jas hitamnya. Koki itu hampir menjatuhkan topinya.

"N-nasir, tuan." pelanggan itu menulis namanya di tisu itu, tapi aneh, laki-laki itu hanya menulis namanya, tanpa kata-kata lain, dan malah memasukan tisu itu ke balik jasnya, bersamaan dengan pulpen.

"Saya Agron." kata laki-laki itu cepat. Nasir mengerinyit. Bingung.

_Kenapa ia malah memperkenalkan dirinya?_

_Kok ia tidak memarahiku?_

"Bisa kau duduk dulu?" Agron menunjuk kursi didepannya, mau tak mau Nasir menarik kursi itu dan duduk dengan kikuk, berharap yang terjadi selanjutnya ia dibiarkan hidup damai menikmati sisa hidupnya.

"Kau tahu? Makanan ini terasa hambar." Agron menyesap wine-nya, dengan pandangan tertuju pada Nasir.

"I-iya tuan." Nasir meremas pahanya, pembicaraan pelan ini malah terasa sangat menyeramkan di banding sentak-menyentak. Tuan bernama Agron didepannya terlihat berbeda.

"Tidak ada rasa manisnya." lanjut Agron. Ia mengambil garpu di piring di antara mereka, memotong kecil dessert yang Nasir buat, dan menusuknya dengan garpu. Agron memandang potongan kecil dessert di garpunya.

"Tapi, sekarang aku menemukan rasa manisnya." Agron memasukan potongan itu kemulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan, dan menelan makanan hambar itu. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan pandangan tertuju pada koki pendek yang duduk didepannya.

Nasir mengerinyit, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pelanggan didepannya keburu tersenyum padanya.

_Ia gila._

**-Fin-**

Selesai juga -_- jelek-kah? Sepertinya iya '_'

Oh My God, saya jatuh cinta pada mereka hanya dengan cuplikan, emm, 'Making Love'. Ya, mereka benar-benar melakukannya, OMFG!

Untuk kalian yang belum nonton, saya rekomendasikan untuk menontonnya. Serialnya terdiri dari 3 Season dan satu season pendek, Season pertama berjudul Blood and Sand, yang kedua Vengeance, dan yang ketiga War of the Damned. Sedangkan yang season pendek judulnya Gods of the Arena.

Jika kalian berniat menonton, jangan kaget kalau kalian bakal disuguhkan adegan kekerasan, pemenggalan, darah mengucur dimana-mana, dan juga tentu saja adegan, emm, seks. Oh, juga para abs pemainnya hahaha

Kenapa jadi promosi ya? xD terakhir, mind to review? :D

Mon, 3/31/2014, 09:28 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
